Sharpshooters
by Krazyhawk
Summary: This story follows a 17 year old assassin named Jake. Follow Jake in his life of near death assignments, violence, friendship, and a little romance. My own story, so please read and review.


A/N: This is my own story so…hope you enjoy it!

On top of a random building in a city somewhere in the United States, a person crouched, sniper rifle in hand. He looked to be about 17 years old, had short brown hair, blue eyes; he was dressed in complete black to blend in with the buildings black top roof. He peered through the scope, about 850 meters away, he spotted a man in an office, this was his target. With a steady hand he took aim, a single shot fired…

_Wood River, Illinois_

It was midnight when a blue Toyota Prius drove into a driveway of a small house, the boy stepped out of the car. He unlocked the door and walked in, it was a simple 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom house, with a kitchen, and basement. A light was beeping on the house phone, he played the message, "Hey Jake, since your gonna be late, I'm staying at Danielle's tonight, love you," a young girls voice said.

Jake nodded into the darkness as he walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the queen sized bed. He laid there for about 10 minutes, then got back up. He left the house, locking the door behind him, got back into the car, and drove off towards Danielle's house.

He pulled up on the curb of a big two story house, he got out and looked at the room on the corner of the second floor where there was a light. He scaled the wall using the gutter, got right outside, the blinds were up, he looked in, there were two girls in the room, a blonde and a red head. They were sitting on the floor in pajamas looking at some kind of pictures, he lifted the surprisingly quiet and unlocked window, got halfway in, and slipped, luckily, in.

He didn't know what he landed on but it made a lot of noise, the two girls screamed and looked back. "Oh…it's just Jake," the blonde said.

"Yeah, Danielle, it's just me," Jake said modestly as he got up and shut the window.

"Hey Jake," said the red head as she got up and hugged him.

He chuckled a bit, "Hey Sam."

They kissed, it must have been a long kiss because before long they heard Danielle cough. Sam sat down by Danielle on the floor, Jake thought a minute, then grabbed a chair. "What? Too good for the floor?" Danielle asked.

"Only slightly."

"I told my parents that you might come over, so they won't freak out if they see you."

"Okay?"

Sam got back up and sat on Jake's lap, he put his arms around her. "Oh god," Danielle said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Sam yelled laughing.

"So where's Josh?" Jake asked.

"He's not allowed over here anymore," Sam answered for her.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"My parents caught us…" Danielle nodded towards the bed.

"Oh shit," Jake laughed a bit.

"Its not funny!" Danielle yelled.

"Then why the hell can I come over?" Jake asked.

"Hell I don't know."

"So how are you?" Sam asked.

"Tired," Jake replied.

"Oh well no sex for Sam," Danielle joked.

"Shut up!" Sam said leaping off Jake's lap and tackling Danielle.

Jake laughed when he heard a knock on the window, he looked over and saw Josh. Josh was about the same height as Jake, except he had thick dark brown hair, blue eyes. Jake let him in, "Hey Josh, what up?"

"Nothin," Josh said and fell in much like Jake did.

"Josh!" Danielle said throwing Sam off her and ran over to him.

Jake's phone buzzed and a text message came from an unmarked number, it read, "Good job. Qibgaqc/gokler 3 days."

Jake translated the message to, "Richard Holmes," which was his next assignment. The assignments come coded, each letter is really the letter before, vowels are the same. Sam walked over, "another one already?" she whispered to him.

"Yeah, I got three days though," Jake said and kissed her.

"Okay," Sam said looking relieved.

About an hour later, they all were asleep, Josh had left which saddened Danielle, Sam had fallen asleep in Jake's arms on the floor, Danielle put a cover over them, then went to bed.

Jake was the first to wake up at 9 a.m. Sam woke up soon after, she yawned then looked at Jake, "Morning."

"Morning," Jake smiled.

"Ah, I got school tomorrow," Sam said, "like a normal teenager!"

"So I never went to high school, oh well, I'm doing great," Jake said.

She sat up next to him, "But your "work" is dangerous…I worry about you."

"I can handle myself," Jake said and kissed her.

"I know…I just worry, I can't lose another person I love…" tears were forming in her eyes.

"I know," Jake said kissing her forehead.

About a year ago, when Jake and Sam first started dating, Sam's parents were murdered. Police found no evidence, except for two bullets which came out clean, no fingerprints, nothing. Sam had no close relatives in which she could go live with so Ms. Rose, Jake's neighbor, signed legal guardianship of her so she didn't have to go to an orphanage. Sam has been living with Jake ever since.

Danielle was the last to wake up at 11 a.m., even then Sam had to wake her up. "So what are we going to do today?" Danielle asked after breakfast.

"I don't know," Jake answered finishing off a glass of milk.

"Zoo?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, because you'd be looking at the "animals"," Danielle said laughing.

Sam glared at her, "Then what?"

"Since Danielle already thinks we do it all the time, why don't we go home for "alone" time, Sam?" Jake laughed as he said this.

"What? You think Sam doesn't tell me about your guy's sex life?"

"Sam?! Do you?"

Sam smiled, "Don't worry, Jake, I tell only good."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Jake said sarcastically, "So what? Nothing today?"

"Nope," Danielle said sadly.

"Could go to the Cards/Dodgers game."

"Jake, we don't have tickets," Sam said and looked at him with that look that just says, "idiot."

"I beg to differ," Jake said pulling out 4 tickets to the baseball game from his back pocket.

"Jake!" Sam screamed surprisingly loud, "That's great!"

Jake thought he was going to die from suffocation when Sam hugged him, "Easy girl, its only a baseball game."

"But it's expensive," Danielle said, "and what of my parents?"

"I already asked them Friday, they said its fine, and Josh can go," Jake said proud of himself.

"What time's the game?" Danielle asked already texting Josh.

"4 I believe," Jake said, "So I need to shower, I'm gonna go home, Sam?"

"I'll come," Sam said.

"Great," Jake said putting his arm around her as the walked towards the door, "Be back at 2 to get you."

"Okay!"

The car ride home was quick, well its only a 5 minute trip, "You going to shower?" Jake asked as they walked into the house.

"I was thinking…we could shower," Sam said lifting her eyebrows.

Jake stopped for a minute, pondered, then went on to get the towels. Jake threw two towels into the bathroom, Sam came up behind him and hugged him. "Jake…" she whispered as he turned around and held her.

"Yeah?" Jake waited patiently for an answer.

"I love you," she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Sam," Jake replied and kissed her.

They slowly moved into the bathroom and shut the door. (Sorry people, I'm not one to write pornos.)

_Danielle's House_

Jake rang the doorbell, Sam was latched onto his arm, he didn't know why, it was like she thought he was leaving or something. Jake had on a plain blue shirt and blue jean shorts even though they went down to his knees. Sam had on a black All That Remains T-shirt on, and a pair of Jake's black athletic shorts, he didn't know the answer to that either, because they were kind of big on her.

Josh answered, he was half dressed with only a pair of jeans on, "I take it Danielle's parents aren't home," Jake said greeting Josh with a handshake.

"Yeah, they've been gone for like an hour," Josh answered.

"You know what that means," Sam smiled and pushed passed Josh, and went up the stairs to Danielle's room.

Josh and Jake soon followed, they opened the door to Danielle's room to find Sam wrestling on top of Danielle, who was only in a bra and panties, Sam's shirts was halfway up due to wrestling around. Josh and Jake looked at each other, speechless, finally, Jake said, "Go on."

"Shut up," Danielle said covering herself with a quilt, Sam fixed her shirt.

"No no, don't stop on our part," Josh pleaded.

"Please don't," Jake pleaded also.

"Idiots," Sam and Danielle said in a scary unison.

Danielle went off into the bathroom, Josh plopped down on the bed, Jake was stopped by Sam, who hugged him, she held on to him for a good five minutes when Josh said, "Damn Sam let the man breathe!"

"Sam! Come help me!" Danielle yelled from the bathroom, Sam glared at Josh then went to her rescue.

"What's with her?" Josh asked, "she scared me a little with that glare."

"Yeah, she gets clingy sometimes, after a year I still can't figure it out," Jake said as he sat on the bed.

"Period?" Josh asked.

"No…its completely random…" Jake said as he pondered over it.

"Women, they are a mystery," Josh said.

"Yeah," Jake said, but he still thought about it.

Sam came out about fifteen minutes later, she sat on Jake's lap and leaned back onto his chest. Jake looked at Josh and mouthed the words, "Should I ask her?"

Josh's eyes got huge, he shook his head furiously from side to side mouthing, "No!"

"Hey baby."

Josh got up so suddenly that he slipped and fell onto the floor, he quickly got up and sprinted into the bathroom with Danielle. "Yeah?" Sam said, her eyes closed, holding both of Jake's hands.

Jake swallowed hard, "Why…um…do you…get clingy sometimes?"

"Clingy?" Sam said glaring up at him.

"You just get-" Jake was cut off by Sam.

"What do you mean clingy?!" Sam jumped up off his lap.

"Uh..um.." Jake couldn't find words.

"Spit it out, Jake," Sam was a very impatient girl.

"It comes it spurts! You just all of a sudden start clinging to me for no reason! I just wanted to know if something was wrong or what?!" Jake blurted out, then covered his mouth and looked horrified at Sam.

"What? You don't like me being close with you?" Sam was raged now.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if there was a reason," Jake looked down in defeat.

Danielle came out of the bathroom, she was dressed now, a pink shirt that was low cut at the top, and blue jeans, "Hey Sam calm down, me and Josh noticed it too."

Sam's rage suddenly turned into tears, Jake didn't know what to do until clear signals from Josh and Danielle told him to comfort her. He walked up to her and held her, "I'm sorry, Sam."

"I don't know why," Sam's tears faded.

"I know, I love you," Jake said trying to look into her eyes.

She looked up at him, "I love you too."

They had a quick kiss, "So…ready to go?" Danielle asked.

"I think so," Sam said wiping a stray tear from her face.

They finally made it over to Busch Stadium, but Dodgers won in the 11th, Andre Ethier homered to give the go ahead run. They took the Metro Link over to the stadium so they took it back so the casino parking lot where Jake parked.

They were all about to get into the car, Jake had his keys out and was about to unlock the door when a shot fired, it pierced a hole through the car window, barely missing Jake. "Get down!" Jake yelled as he crouched behind the car next to his.

"What the hell was that?" Danielle screamed in terror.

"Where are you?" Jake whispered to himself.

He saw the glare off something on the roof of the casino, "Gotcha," he said to himself as he scrambled over to his trunk and opened it.

He pulled out his sniper rifle, then went behind the car next to his and set it up on the trunk. "Jake! What?!" Sam screamed.

"Stay low everyone!" Jake yelled as another shot pinged off the car, this sniper evidently wasn't a good shot.

Jake peered through the scope, he saw the other sniper, but before he pulled the trigger he saw a flash from the rifle, "shi-" Jake couldn't finish the word. The bullet hit him square in the chest, he fell backwards onto the gravel.

"Jake!" Sam yelled and ran over to him.

Jake's world was spinning, everything doubled, excruciating pain in his chest, he saw Sam screaming but heard nothing. Sam was crying and holding onto him, Danielle was holding her, and Josh was using his rifle to try and find the shooter, he never found him.

The last thing Jake saw was Sam yelling something, she was yelling, "Jake! You can't die, I love you!"


End file.
